The Great Cat-astrophe
by Wysteria249
Summary: Allergies do not go well with akuma fights. When Chat’s sneezing fits become worse, accidents happen. And when Adrien comes in on crutches, Marinette starts putting the puzzle pieces together.
1. The Great Cat-astrophe  (08-14 15:55:21)

**A message from Wysteria249!**

 **Cut me some slack please! This is my first fanfic, and I probably won't even figure out how to upload it. But anyway, here is my miraculous ladybug fanfic, The Great Cat-astrophe!**

-Adrien's POV

Adrien really hadn't realized how much his feather allergy would impact his fighting. Yet another akuma had appeared, and this time it just had to be an akuma armed with a very large feather pillow. That's right, a feather pillow. Not only that but Ladybug hadn't shown up yet, so he, Chat Noir was forced to face the akuma by himself for the time being. The akuma appeared to be a young child, around the age of nine? Maybe ten? The akuma was wearing really extravagant pajamas, covered in glitter and few strategically placed gemstones. The pillow was simple however, just a cream color. The akuma had to be in the pillow. Chat, distracted by his own thoughts didn't fully notice the pillow come flying his direction. Instinctively he dodged, yelling out a quick,

"Na na na na na! Missed me!"

Before falling backwards because of a powerful sneeze. The akuma called the pillow back, and it flew towards its owner. Chat ran to intercept the pillow when a familiar zipping sound cut the air. Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the pillow seconds before it met the akumas waiting hands.

"Nice to see you, m'lady!"

"Likewise, Kitty! Let's get this akuma over with!"

At that moment the akuma yelled out,

"I am bataille d'oreillers! (Pillow fight in French) With my pillow I will force all to obey my will! If they don't they will be forced to beat their friends and families with pillows!"

"Now that's just plain rude", calls Ladybug.

The bataille leapt towards Ladybug with an earpeircing screech, quickly freeing its pillow from Ladybug's magical cable. Game time!

-Time skip-

"Bye-bye little butterfly!"

Chat sneezed once more before hearing his ring beep. He had already used cataclysm, so he was running out of time. He rushed over to ladybug, gave her a fist bump and quickly departed. As he began vaulting away, out burst a powerful sneeze, and he lost his hold on his staff. He was too high up. He called out for Ladybug, hoping she could get there in time. That's when he hit the ground, and hard.

-Marinette's POV

She didn't get there in time. She heard the sneeze, she heard the yell, and she definitely heard the earth shattering snap. When she found him, he was clutching his leg, half in an alleyway. Luckily he was still transformed. The magical suit probably absorbed most of the impact, which only made her more nervous. It could have been a whole lot worse. Chat groaned in pain.

"Oh my, Chat! Where does it hurt?"

He didn't answer, he just pointed to a spot near his ankle. It was probably broken.

"I'm still transformed, maybe I can use the miraculous cure?"

Chat nodded, and then sneezed. He winced in pain.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!"

Nothing happened. Ladybug had never tried using the miraculous cure twice in one transformation, so it probably didn't work. She reached out tentatively towards Chat's leg, with tears in her eyes, gently beginning to examine his injury. Chat gave a quiet growl before managing to say,

"Ladybug, please don't worry. I will be fine. It will heal."

"Yes, but for now, you must rest."

"I can walk. I'm about to detransform anyway, and it looks like you are about to as well. I know you don't want us knowing each others identity, so I will have to manage, okay bugaboo?"

"How on earth do you still manage to flirt through an injury?" Ladybug says as she rolls her eyes.

Chat just smirks, before picking up his staff and vaulting away, this time lower to the ground and neglecting to use his hurt leg. Marinette heads back home, detransforming the second she gets through her trapdoor.

"Tikki, are you alright? I'm so sorry I had to stay transformed that long. It probably put a lot of strain on you."

"Oh Marinette, I'll be fine! I just need a few more cookies to recharge. I'm more worried about you however. I know it was hard to keep strong in front of Chat." Tikki squeaks.

"How could I let him get hurt though! I should have been there to catch him! Now he is hurt because of me!" Marinette's voice cracks.

"Marinette, it is not your fault. It is no ones fault. Chat will heal quickly, the magic of the suit will help repair the bone! And he was able to stand and vault away, so it is probably just a simple fracture! He won't hold a grudge against you. You did absolutely nothing wrong." Says Tikki, comforting Marinette as best she could.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette whispered through tears, giving her kwami a hug before falling asleep. Tikki floats to the top of the shelf where Mari had a basket of cloth and thread for her sewing. It was very soft, and the kwami eventually dozed off too.

-Time Skip-

Marinette sat with Alya in the front steps of their school. They were chatting away, when the bell rings to start their classes for the day.

"But Adrien isn't here yet!" Marinette pouts.

"Aw, don't worry girl, I'm sure he will be here eventually!" Replies Alya.

They begin to meander into class after waiting at the front gates for a few more moments. Everyone takes their seats and class begins. Just as the teacher opens her mouth, the door slams open to reveal the 'gorilla', Adriens bodyguard. He shuffles in the room carrying Adriens backpack, and that's when Marinette sees who is following. It's Adrien, and he's on crutches.


	2. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch2

**A message from Wysteria**

 **Thanks for so many follows and likes! I have great plans for the near future for this fanfic, so be prepared! These are going to be short chapters, so I can post more frequently. If the majority of you want longer chapters but are willing to have longer breaks in between chapters, that is fine. Please PM me to let me know if you want longer chapters.**

Adrien's POV

"Adri-kins!!! What happened?" Screeches Chloé.

Adrien and Chloé had been friends since they were little, but then again the word friends is really pushing it. Chloé had become really hard to put up with ever since she began to develop a very obvious crush on him.

"I just got hurt during... fencing." Adrien said, coming up with a lie a little too quickly.

"Awww, poor baby." Chloé drawls, putting her fingers on my shoulder. I quietly remove her fingers, trying very hard not to cringe.

"Why don't you sit next to me today? I can help you with everything!" Squeals Chloé.

That's when Nino saves my butt saying,

"Chloé, he will be perfectly fine next to me."

"Harrumph! Fine." Chloé sticks her nose in the air. As Adrien walked over to sit with Nino, he steals a glance at Marinette. She had been staring very skeptically at his cast, and he wondered why. He quickly turned away, hoping he hadn't been caught looking at her so curiously, and took his seat.

-Time Skip-

School had finally ended for the day, and everyone began to shuffle out of class. Adrien had gone through the day without anyone questioning his answer of a fencing injury, and he was thankful for that. He glances over at Marinette as she walks through the door, when the light catches something he hasn't noticed about her before. She's wearing round earrings, and as the sun shone through them, he sees little spots. Black spots. On red.

Marinette's POV

Something seemed way too familiar about Adrien's leg. She had made it home and was staring at the ceiling, wondering where she had seen that cast before. It had to have been recent, and she knew darn well that he hadn't hurt it at fencing. Being practically obsessed with a boy makes you notice things, like their lying face. She was just surprised Chloé hadn't noticed it. Marinette turned her head over and hugged her cat pillow. Poor Adrien, she thought. She looked into the marble green eyes of the cat pillow, and that's when it clicked.

Adrien's POV

As Adrien stared at the earrings on his ladybug poster, it all clicked.

Marinette's POV

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Adrien's POV

Marinette is Ladybug.

Marinette's POV

Avoid BOTH of them at all costs! I will have to live underground!

Adrien's POV

I have to talk to her, and I have to do it now!


	3. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch3

**A message from Wysteria**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! I've been writing stories of mine for years, but when I realized it would be too difficult to publish my works, I turned to fanfics! Writing fanfics has been so much fun! Thank you!**

Adrien's POV

I transformed as quick as I could, and leapt out the window. Luckily Plagg was feeling generous today, and fixed me with a thin black cast that camouflaged with my suit. As I began to vault across the rooftops, this time without the cumbersome allergies, I stopped to think. What will I say when I get to Mari's house? Will I tell her that I know? What if she knows that I am Adrien?! Will she accept me? She always acts like she hates Adrien with the way she stammers and runs away... Should I even go to see her? Well who am I to waste a fresh transformation. I'm going to see her.

Marinette's POV

Just as I climbed into bed, I heard a gentle knock at my window. I ignored it, thinking it was just a bird, when the knock got a little louder. I clambered out of bed to hear,

"Princess? It's me!"

No. Nope. No, no.

"Go away Chat! Im trying to sleep!" I called out, careful not to wake my parents.

"Please let me in, Princess." Chat-no Adrien called out. It felt strange knowing it was him calling me princess, and it made her stomach do a little flip every time she thought about it.

"...fine." I relented. I opened the window and Chat all but burst through. He practically crashed to the floor, and I saw that he was soaking wet. I didn't even realize it was raining. Oops. I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be silent for a moment. It was late, so my parents would not appreciate being woken up. I sneaked through the trapdoor separating my room and the stairs, and grabbed a fresh towel straight from the dryer so it was warm. I went back upstairs, and tossed the towel at him. He had moved to the chair at my desk, and was looking at something at the wall. He began to dry himself off, and that's when I saw what he was looking at. I immediately jumped up and snatched down all the pictures of himself, Adrien. He didn't seem to care that I was panicking, either that or he didn't notice.

"W-what are you doing here Chat?"

"Um, I just wanted to check up on you?" He said quietly. I knew he was lying, and my eyes narrowed, showing my skepticism. But I didn't question it, and he almost looked relieved at that. The room fell silent, neither one of us making a peep. Chat cleared his throat quietly and draped the towel around his shoulders. I few more moments of awkward silence followed before I muttered,

"Well, I'm fine."

"Oh. That's good. Sorry to wake you, by the way."

"I wasn't asleep yet, I had just climbed into bed."

"Oh alright. Well, I'll leave you to it. Sleeping, I mean." He whispered, turning to the window that he had climbed through earlier. I panicked, not wanting him to leave so soon, wanting company but at the same time, I was craving sleep.

"Chat?" I called to him. He quickly turned around.

"Yes, Princess?" A blush crawled to my cheeks as I looked into his piercing green eyes that could easily cut the stars in half. His eyes dilated a fraction of an inch and I hastily blurted out,

"Uhhh have a good night!" He looked disappointed, but he quickly smiled in almost a smug way. It was dark in my room, but he had night vision. He had to have seen my blush. That's when I heard him utter practically fatal words, words my ears were never meant to hear, before he leapt through the window and disappeared into the night.

"You too, Ladybug."


	4. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch4

**A message from Wysteria!**

 **Sorry about the long wait! I want to write these chapters as perfect as they can be, so it took me some time to find the right inspiration. That, and I had work. Thanks everyone!**

Marinette's POV

I transformed immediately.

"Chat Noir! Get back here right this instant!"

I yelled after I had gone a considerable length from my house. He didn't answer. I flipped open my yo-yo and turned on my tracker. He was on top of the Eiffel Tower! How did he get there that fast?! I zipped my way towards the great tower, and that's when I saw him. He looked like he was waiting, silently asking what took me so long. He had a small smile, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes. I plopped myself down next to him.

"So." He said, and cleared his throat.

"I didn't expect for you to hear that." He muttered.

"Hear what? The ladybug thing?" I stole a glance at him.

"Yeah, that." He turned and met my eyes. He looked questioning for a moment before asking,

"Do you... know who I am?" He asked. I hesitated. Do I tell him that I know who he is? The one I love I have been rejecting this whole time! What am I supposed to say?!

"...yes, Adrien, I do." I decided the honest route was best. A smile slowly grew on his lips. He began to chuckle quietly, and then his laughs slowly grew louder. I struggled to keep a straight face.

"What? What is it?" I smiled. All of a sudden he darted towards me, near the speed of light, and scooped me up into his arms. I shrieked, mortified, clinging onto him for dear life.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" He laughed and put me down. I was blushing furiously at this point, and I could tell he could see it under my mask.

"Marinette?" Him saying my civilian name so calmly made my cheeks go impossibly redder, and my voice shook as I whispered,

"Y-yes, Adrien?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you. I'm so glad it was you."

"I... I love you too. I love both sides of you. Adrien, Chat Noir, you are amazing." In that moment I could see so much love in his eyes, nothing else could compare.

Adrien's POV

I leaned forwards a fraction of an inch and looked into her eyes for permission. She answered by quickly leaning forwards and placing a small peck on my cheek. She leaned back with her eyes slightly dilated and her cheeks on fire, and that's when I realized I was too far gone. I was so in love with this girl.


	5. The Great Cat-astrophe (Update)

**A message from Wysteria! I am so sorry it has been so long. I am currently suffering from very terrible writers block, and I am trying to find ways to resolve it. Please let me know if you all want to see something in upcoming chapters and I might be able to fit it into the story.**


	6. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch5

**A message from Wysteria! Thank you so much for your help! I am now past my writers block so hopefully there will be more chapters. Thanks for your patience!**

Adrien's POV

I had never been more terrified in my entire life. I was about four seconds away from asking my princess out, officially, when her best friend Alya sauntered over. She had a glint in her eyes that screamed,

"Do it Agreste, I dare you!" I panicked, so I just said hello and turned to walk away. That's when I heard a snicker come from Alya. I whipped around, offended but determined.

"Marinette!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

"Yes?" She answered in her angelic voice.

"W-will you go out with me? Like on a date?" I blurted out. What was I doing? Since when did I stutter?

"Really? You want to go on a date with me?" Marinette squeaked. She was cute.

"Yes, unless you don't want to, of course."

"Oh, she definitely wants to." Says Alya with an overly smug expression on her face. I frowned at her.

"Alya! ...well I guess that's true. I'd love to go on a date with you." Marinette slowly spoke, trying not to trip over her tongue.

"Great! When are you free?" I said, excited. Her face was bright red at this point.

"I'm free both tomorrow and Saturday, and I think I might be free Friday, but only in the afternoon."

"How about Saturday?" I spoke evenly, trying not to let her notice my fear.

"Saturday works for me!" Marinette practically squeaked.

"Great! See you then!" I turned and walked away. A very loud cheer could be heard through the school yard. I couldn't tell who it was, but I had a guess on who it was.

-Time Skip-

Akuma! I could hear the sirens. Another one, and so soon?! This was not good. This had never happened before, no akuma had appeared in such a short time frame from the last. When I transformed and got to the scene of the fight, Alya our friend and reporter was already there. Marinette, or Ladybug, was also there, fighting the akuma. It was a flying akuma, that called itself sandman. It was blueish- purple, and appeared to be a young boy. Just as I was about to leap into battle with my lady, she was struck by the akuma's weapon. My heart stopped. She had no visible injuries, but as I watched closer, she began to slow down. I leapt into battle to help her. I landed next to her, facing the akuma.

"My lady? What's the plan?" She didn't answer. I turned to my left, looking at her, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She yawned, and her eyes became glassy. And then she collapsed. Her eyelids drifted down as I held her close to me. I lowered her to the ground and looked at the now charging akuma with a snarl. I bared my teeth, growling, and leapt at the cursed akuma that had defeated my lady. But he hadn't defeated me, so I gave him all that I had. I swung my staff, connecting it with the sandman's waiting hand. I was flicked away like I was a pesky bug. I immediately ran back to protect Marinette. I stood over her. I wasn't going to let him near her. But I spoke too soon. I was hit with a blast myself, and I immediately became drowsy. The last thing I remember is being dragged away by Alya, and poor, poor Marinette getting carried away by the Sandman. I failed. I failed My Lady. She was gone.


	7. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch6

**A message from Wysteria!**

 **Thanks everyone for waiting so patiently on this chapter, I am not giving up on this story, I am busy making sure the story is the best it can be before showing it to all of you wonderful readers! But anyway, here it is, The Great Cat-astrophe Ch.6**

Adrien's POV

I woke up in a bathroom. Not sure who's, not sure where, but I wasn't transformed. I still had my ring, which means I was not in Hawkmoth's bathroom, but I could not find Plagg. But wait, where is Marinette?! How could I have let her go? I knocked on the bathroom door to see if anyone would answer.

"Hello?" Came the only answer.

"Alya?" I called back. I heard the scurrying of little feet. Shoot. I probably just spoke to one of her siblings. A few moments later, I heard feet come up the stairs, and a few muffled voices. I asked,

"Alya, you there?" And I pressed my ear up against the door to hear. That was a mistake, especially since Alya had been pressed up on the other side of the door and called out, very loudly,

"Chat Noir? You're awake?!" I quickly covered my ears, grumbling.

"Uh, yeah. Don't come in though."

"Ok. I'm sorry, I couldn't save Ladybug. She is with Hawkmoth. Have you been able to see the news yet? Like on mobile?" She spoke softer now.

"No... I just woke up about thirty seconds ago. What happened? Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry Chat Noir. The city is... is... well..." Alya began to choke on her words. I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"It's ok if you can't tell me. But please tell me this. Would you happen to know where Plagg is?"

"Oh, the flying cat thing? Yeah I can bring him to you! He's very cute by the way!" Alya spoke quickly, already back to her normal excited self. I could hear her walking away, and that's when I turned to look in the mirror. I looked terrible. I must have had a nightmare of some sort, because I looked like I had definitely seen better days. To be truthful, I HAD seen better days. At that moment Plagg phased through the door, immediately asking,

"Do you think they have any Camembert?" I pointedly ignored him.

"Plagg, are you all charged up?"

"Ughhhhhh, yes Adrien." He answered begrudgingly.

"Great. Plagg, Claws out!" I quickly found Alya, and asked her if she knew what was going on. She didn't say anything. I turned my head to see what she was staring at, and I saw that the news was on. A tear threatened to spill as I saw that the city was burning. People with their eyes full of terror, as they lived through a nightmare. A nightmare literally brought to life because of the undefeated akuma. The camera zoomed in on the 'Sandman's' head, and he screamed,

"CHAT NOIR! HAWKMOTH IS WAITING!" The call sent a chill down my spine. This could be the end, I thought. I turned to Alya, as I noticed she had been speaking.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said.

"Oh, no worries. I just asked, you will be able to save Paris, right?"

"Yes. For her, Alya. I'll do it for her, and for all of Paris. Heck! Even the world!"

"That's the spirit!" Alya yelled back.

"I'll just need to call upon some old allies..." I muttered so Alya wouldn't be able to hear. I leapt our the window, and hoped I could find whoever had given me my Miraculous.


	8. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch7

**A message from Wysteria!**

 **The wait is over, friends! I was busy writing a research paper for school and I was pretty wiped out. But I'm back and better than ever!**

Marinette's POV

Darkness. Lonely darkness. There was no sound to be heard, no light to be seen, no chance in the pitch black that I would ever be found. The scars had already begun to heal. The holes in my ears from when Tikki was literally torn away from me had bled at first, but they eventually closed up. I missTikki. I missAdrien. I miss Alya. Nino. My classmates. Heck, I even miss Chloe. I miss the fights we had. I miss the normal akuma fights, the playful banter Chat and I used to have, and now it's gone. I am wasting away in Hawkmoth's basement, waiting for the inevitable death. But still, I try to remain hopeful. It's only been a few days, right? They will come for me shortly. They will save me, so that Chat Noir and I can defeat Paris and then Hawkmoth. I will survive. I will. I will.

I will.

I will...

Adrien's POV

I finally found him. Master Fu was his name, he had given me my miraculous. When I had entered his little shop, he had welcomed me immediately with my civilian name, even though I was transformed. We spoke for a bit, and then he pulled out a large box. It looked similar to the box I received Plagg in, except it was much larger. He told me to distribute all of the miraculouses to those of noble heart, and that I would do, for my ladybug. I handed them out, mostly to the ones I knew, such as Nino the turtle miraculous, Alya the Fox, Chloe the bee, and a few others. Some miraculouses I couldn't find the right master for, so I returned them to Master Fu. We became a team of eight, all of us splitting up every night to find ladybug and to slow the onslaught of the still raging akuma. In the meantime we could only wonder where Hawkmoth could be hiding. Could he be beneath our very noses? I began to imagine him as a civilian, walking the streets, doing normal, human things before going in private to terrorize the city. My home, even. He's a monster...

Hawkmoth's POV

I didn't expect her to be my son's classmate. Ladybug was one I had seen occasionally in her civilian form, she even had one a designing competition of mine. So how could I have done this to her?! A child of all people! But I have to think of how this will change my family for the better. I can bring her back! I can bring Emilie back from the dead! We can be a happy family again! Adrien will be happy! I will be happy! Emilie will be with us once more. And all of Paris will be ours. It will be hers mostly, but I can't let her know how it came to be her possession. She would hate me. I can't let her know what I did to the girl. What I did to the city. What I was forced to do to get her back. I can't.


	9. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch 8

**A message from Wysteria!**

 **Welcome back friends! I should hopefully be posting chapters more often, but if I don't, please be patient.**

Adrien's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a terrible nightmare that Marinette had been... tortured. I felt I was slowly going insane. I had to find her. I had to do it now. I quickly transformed, and I called a team meeting. We soon met up on top of the Eiffel Tower, and I commanded another search. They obliged, as they knew of my love for Ladybug. I went off on my own way too. That's when my tracker beeped. It picked up the location of Ladybug! It could only track her when she was transformed, and now she was! Had she escaped? Had she defeated Hawkmoth on her own?! I quickly called the team together.

"Guys! Ladybug is showing up on my tracker! We have to go to her!" I called out before they had even reached me.

"Woahhhh, slow down, let me see your staff." Alya, or Volpina said. I handed her my staff, with the tracker still open, and she whispered,

"Oh no... Chat, doesn't this seem like a trap? She's not moving at all! How do we know it's even Ladybug, herself? What if it's Hawkmoth transformed with her earrings?"

"We should still check!" I yelled, frantically grabbing for my staff.

"True, but we should come up with a plan first!" Queen Bee, or Chloe responded. They had always been the more logical ones, but I wasn't seeing reason. I only wanted Marinette back.

"There's no time! She could disappear at any moment! We have to leave now!" I yelled at them, desperate.

"Fine. We will help you." Says Carapace, or Nino.

"Good. Let's go." I look at my tracker once more before taking of in the marker's direction. A chill went down my spine when I arrived at her location. It was my very home. She or Hawkmoth had been residing in my home the whole time. I entered my own window. I walked through my own bedroom door. I walked through the halls of my own home, and that's when I saw it. There was a hole in the floor of my fathers room. I heard a noise, a sort of mechanical screech, and Hawkmoth rose out of the darkness. I quickly ducked behind the doorway, listening.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!"

"How can I serve you further, master?" Came a quiet, shattered voice.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on the girl. I can sense enemies nearby." Said someone, who I could only assume was still Hawkmoth. I took the risk, and I peeked around the corner. My blood ran cold. It was him. It was my father.

Hawkmoth's POV

I heard the slightest sound. A peep, coming from the doorway. I quickly called Nooroo back to me. Another sound. A slight shuffling noise. I saw movement in the reflection on my computer.

"Aren't cats supposed to be silent killers, Chat Noir?" I called out. Silence.

"Come on out, I will not hurt you more than I have to. Just hand me the ring and I will return her to you." At this sentence he slowly stepped around the corner, tense. I beckoned him forward, like the child the young hero was. His ears went down flat and he hissed.

"How long do you plan on keeping up this facade, Noir? I can practically smell your emotions. Just hand over the miraculous and it will all be over."

"How dare you?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry?" I ground out, I was quickly losing patience with this child.

"I said, how dare you?! How dare you do this to me?! To us?! To Paris!" He seemed to yowl across the room. He yelled a fear inducing roar that seemed to eminate from the bottom of his toes. At that moment, a team of new children sprang in through the doorway. I smirked.

"You think you have the upper hand? You have yet to learn. Nooroo! Dark Wings, rise!!!" I called, as Nooroo had eaten enough to substantially raise his energy level. My cane snapped to the floor, with a large crack. The final battle had begun.


	10. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch 9

**A message from Wysteria!**

 **Welcome back to The Great Cat-astrophe! Just to warn any readers, this chapter will be very dark. Read at your own risk.**

Marinette's POV

My ears had healed, but the emotional pain had not. I missed Tikki.

The sounds of battle slowly drifted to me. My chains crackled as I lunged forwards, instinctively trying to get to the fight to help. I growled, pulling hard. Screaming, the chains began to ache at my wrists and ankles, but I still kept pulling. Come on, you can do this Ladybug. You can do this. Come on. Come on... come on...

Hawkmoth's POV

Puny children. Always getting in the way of things. Guilt had finally reached my soul as I looked across the room at all the young heroes that now lay before me. One by one they detransformed, revealing to me that they were all my son's classmates. Finally chat noir stumbled to the ground, and he detransformed as well, coughing up blood. I collapsed as I saw his face. My very son was chat noir. Adrien. I had put him through so much pain. I had ruined his life by trying to make him happy again. I stood, striding over to him slowly.

"Hand me your miraculous son, I will give ladybug back to you, and I will bring back your mother. Just hand it over, we can be a happy family again!" I grasped his chin, making him look up at me.

"Never." He gasped out.

"Please Adrien. Don't make me hurt you more than I already have." I said to him. The poor boy whimpered, a pitiful cat like sound. I was just about to speak again, when something struck me clear across my back. I flew a few feet, landing on the floor hard, and I turned to see Adrien gaping at the doorway. I heard chains cracking like whips in the air, and I looked the same direction he was looking.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH HIM." The figure snarled. It was the girl! She had escaped her bonds, yet she wasn't even transformed! The chains still wrapped around her wrists she used to her advantage, snapping them through the air and clapping me across my head. The chains weren't thick, but they were strong enough to do real damage if I hadn't been transformed.

"Return my earrings at once, Hawkmoth. Or you will never see the light of a gray moon once more." She snarled.

"Listen, Ladybug. There are situations that you don't quite understand yet. Do you see him?" I gestured towards Adrien, now unconscious on the floor. "I'll kill him. Take one step closer and I will. I will not hesitate to. I know you care for him." Her eyes widened slightly, and I knew I had hit the right mark.

"Fine. What is it you want more from me, Hawkmoth." She stared at the floor, seething with rage.

"I want his ring."

"That is not mine to give up." She answered.

"Then you will wait patiently as I pry the ring off his body." I growled, growing impatient.

"I will never." She lashed out, her hands twitching around the chains. "Hand me your miraculous Hawkmoth, before I destroy you."

"With what, puny being? You can not deal substantial damage to me without your earrings. I have them here." I reached into the globe on my cane, and pulled out the pair of earrings. "Did you want these? Why don't you come over here and take them from me? You get the earrings, and I get the ring."

"That's not how it works!" She screamed, frustrated. Something broke in her, at that moment. I could see it in her eyes. With an earth shattering scream she lunged at me, and I was unprepared. But I was not unprepared for her, I was unprepared for the fact that my own son had awakened, transformed, and used cataclysm. My home began to shake, as the walls crumbled around me. Then started the attacks. I raised my arms up in defense as they got ravaged by the chains. Lash after lash attacked my arms, as Ladybug in her civilian form violently pushed forwards, cornering me in the rubble of what was previously my room. My son attacked me as well, standing next to her as he struck again and again with his pole. He swung under my arms and knocked the air out of me. I stumbled to the ground. My lungs burned as I tried to suck in air. I reached for my cane, just as ladybug scooped it up off the ground. She shattered the orb, and her earrings flew across the floor. I struggled to crawl towards them, when Chat noir's pole snapped to the ground in front of me. There was a bright light, and ladybug was once more ladybug. I had failed Emilie.


	11. The Great Cat-astrophe Ch10 Finale!

**A message from Wysteria!**

 **Thanks everyone for being so supportive as I write. Sadly, this is the finale for the fanfic, but that does not mean I will stop writing. New fanfics will be up shortly. This chapter will be a little slow, up until the very end.**

Adrien's POV

We defeated Hawkmoth. We defeated... my own father. It was as if the last part of me had just been destroyed. I watched as the police carted him off to jail, and just like that I collapsed. How would I move on from this? A small voice spoke up from behind me.

"Adrien? I'm going to put Hawkmoth's miraculous on. I want to speak with his kwami, maybe find out some more information." I nodded, refusing to look at her.

"Adrien? Are... are you ok?" I nodded again, this time looking at her to assure her that I was fine. I hated when people worried about me. I didn't want to cause them the emotional pain. But as our eyes met, I broke. I couldn't lie to her. Tears began to roll down my face. I couldn't bear the pain, but she made it bearable as soon as she walked over and wrapped her still chained arms around me. I laughed a quiet laugh, and Cataclysmed the chains for her. The chains falling to dust calmed me somehow, and the tears slowly came to a stop. Alya, Chloe, and Nino finally joined us, haven woken up and detransformed. I was the only one still transformed, but it was already wearing off.

"Thank you everyone for being here. I suppose you can keep your miraculouses, as long as you use them for good." I said to them.

"Yes! Thanks dude!" Nino responded, while Alya and Chloe nodded in thanks. But Alya still had a question.

"Marinette? You are Ladybug?"

"Y-yes... I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was just worried that if Hawkmoth akumatized you he would find out my identity or... or..."

"Hey, girl, it's ok! I completely understand! You were trying to protect me. I'm so glad you are my friend."

"Thanks Alya!" Marinette said, happily. I gave her a nudge and pointed to Hawkmoth's Miraculous.

"Weren't you going to use that to see what the kwami has to say?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She answered, taking out her earrings and putting the brooch on. A bright light filled the room. Her eyes flew open and seemed to glow. Her hair flew out of its normal pigtails, as a wind seemed to travel through the already cold house. That's when we saw it.

"Hello, master." Came a quiet voice.

"No, please don't call me master, my name is Marinette!" Came Marinette's sweet voice.

"Hello, Marinette. How may I serve you?"

"You do not have to serve anyone any longer. We will give you a break, ok? We will take you back to the master." I could see the little Kwami's eyes widen from across the room.

"Really? Thank you! My name is Nooroo." Said the small Kwami.

"Nice to meet you Nooroo!" Marinette spoke politely, giving the kwami a smile.

-Time Skip-

Marinette had taken off the brooch, and I had detransformed. We let the kwamis have a small reunion, before we began to walk to Master Fu's. But then as we rounded the corner and walked up to his shop, we all came to the realization. I turned to Marinette, and whispered,

"Do you think he will make us return the miraculouses since there is no evil left for us to fight?"

"I don't know..." She whispered back. But she walked in anyway with her head high. We waited outside, not wanting to face him, and soon Marinette walked out, one less miraculous. Nooroo had been returned, but she still had her earrings. We got to keep them, but what would we even use them for? What could we use them for? I went back to what my father had said. Something about bringing back mother with the cat and ladybug miraculous? I realized I was alone in this world, except for Nathalie and Marinette and my friends. I had no parents to watch over me. I needed mother back.

"Marinette, I don't want to do this, but please give me your earrings."

"Adrien? What do you mean?" Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"I don't have a family left, Marinette, please give me your earrings so I can bring my mother back." Everyone looked at me, bewildered and hurt.

"...Adrien... don't do this." She seemed to whisper.

"Please, give me my mother." I almost yelled, and she flinched away.

"Adrien, no! For every action there has to be an opposite reaction! Bringing back your mother will take an equal away! Please don't do this Adrien!"

"You think I care about your opposite reaction, c-crap? Give me the earrings and no one gets hurt. I'm sorry, but I need a family." I muttered the last bit, before transforming myself. Alya, Nino, and Chloe transformed as well, but Marinette stood there stunned. They surrounded Marinette, and I thought they were on my side until they turned and faced me, going into protective stances, Nino with his shield over them all.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
